Sherlolly One-Shots
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: Some short, some longer. Sad, happy, etc. It depends how I feeling that day, and if I have been scrolling Tumblr or not
1. Some Nights

Molly lay in her bed, staring at the wall. It was quiet, the only light in the room was her cell phone that was charging. She slowly sat up and let her hair fall down to her back, her eyes blurring with tears. Her phone alerted her of a text but she ignored it, standing up and walking to the window. The curtains blew from the wind coming into the bedroom from the slightly opened window as she stood by the sill. She wiped the falling tears with her fingers as she pursed her lips, biting on her lower one.

"I know he's out there, no matter what anyone else says. I'll still believe that he's out there. I believe in Sherlock Holmes. I believe." Molly said with more confidence each time she spoke the words. Her phone buzzed again, this time it was three alerts in a row. The woman finally made her way over to it and looked at the texts, wondering who would be texting her at this ungodly hour.

**_"You can see me."_** was the first one, then it went down the line in a string.  
**_"_****_You've always counted and I've always trusted you."_** the second one read.

Molly's face went pale from shock as she read the name again.

_**"The one person he thought didn't matter to me, was the one person that mattered the most." **_was the third text before the phone beeped once more.

Molly was getting slightly annoyed but also still shocked.

_**"Caring is an advantage. I see that now. And you were the one that showed me. Look up, Molly Eve Hooper. -SH"**_ the last one read before Molly looked up, and got the shock of her life.

She dropped her phone, which landed on the rug with a dulled thud as she covered her mouth with her hands, stepping backwards. There he stood, the man whom she believed in, the man she loved. Sherlock Holmes stood in the outline of her doorframe, as casual as ever. She couldn't help it. She ran over to him and nearly tackled him as she hugged him tightly. She let tears of joy trickle down her cheeks and dab at her lips, which were soon covered by another set. She let her eyes close as her arms went around the detective's neck, his arms around her waist as he pulled her as close as she could be, to him.

"I love you." the man spoke, barely a whisper. She blinked up at him as they pulled away and spoke.

"I fell in love with you. I don't know how, I don't know why. I just did." Molly whispered back as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Molly said over and over as they kissed for maybe the twentieth time.

"Molly. I have a favor to ask you." Sherlock said as they pulled away a few inches.

"Yes, of course. Anything for you." she agreed, watching his lips curve into a genuine smile.

"I would like to have you by my side for the rest of our lives. Will you do that for me?" he asked as she nodded, barely containing her excitement.

"Good, lets plan an elopement for tomorrow night in Paris, shall we?" Sherlock smirked, watching her surprised face contort as she laughed, nodding again.

"Some nights are worth believing. And some people, are worth loving more than any others." Molly let the philosophical thought roll off her tongue as he pulled her into a kiss to end all kisses.


	2. Just So You Know

p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Sherlock knew it was a bad idea to have sentiment, it made you get too attached to something and cause a mess of things. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Caring is not an advantage. /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /This was something his brother Mycroft had said many times, and for the longest time, Sherlock had believed it. Then, one day, that all changed. It was a woman. No, not THE woman. It was not Irene Adler, he really could care less about the dominatrix. She was Mycroft's problem now. /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"No. The woman that had changed his whole life was a simple one, timid, shy, but very kind and loyal. Molly Eve Hooper, the woman in the morgue. She may not have been the prettiest girl, nor the fanciest, but she was perfect to him. He knew she was engaged but he also knew that she wasn't exactly happy with her fiancé, even if she acted like it. If only there was some way he could let her know. He closed his eyes and went into his mind palace, trying to figure out a solution./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"~several days later~/p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Sherlock waltzed into the morgue, saw the woman, and stopped in front of her. He caught her by surprise and took her ring off, throwing it somewhere, and grabbed her face with his hands. She let her eyes widen and then shut as she felt him give her an open mouth kiss. She had never been kissed like this before, and she certainly never wanted it to end. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she was barely able to keep up with his fast paced muscle. When he finally pulled away she was out of breath and he was as composed as always. The woman was still shocked and opened her mouth, but then closed it./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""If you're wondering why I did that, then the proper answer would be that I am very fond of you. Almost too much for my own good. Just so you know." he smirked./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Molly couldn't really reply with anything besides kissing, so she did. They spent the rest of the day kissing, and probably set a world record. And they made passionate, mad, extraordinary love all through the rest of the night on the exam table. And repeated the same pattern in the morning. And the next day, and next day. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, which turned into years. Finally, he proposed to her in the morgue. By then, she was expecting their fourth child. The wedding was a dream come true. Everything was perfect, finally. They were together at last./p 


	3. How To Save A Life

p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"A late night at the morgue wasn't really something Molly wanted to do, but it was for Sherlock, and Molly would drop everything for him. They were measuring chemicals for a rush case that he had, and Molly relied on coffee and his talking to himself to keep her awake. She said nothing, only did as she was told./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Molly." Sherlock spoke slowly, turning his head to look at the young woman, who was so nicely helping him. He noticed that she wasn't making any attempt at conversation, and while he was grateful for that choice on her part, it was slightly strange to not hear her smooth and melodious voice speak to him. He looked back to the chemicals and decided that she would not reply to him, the work involvement on the case too great for her to focus on anything else./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Actually, Molly wasn't speaking not just because she was working, but because she felt as if she spoke to him she would just break down and cry. She knew that he didn't care for her, she'd always known. She knew he was planning to fake his death soon as well, and that was the rush case. She watched him sip his coffee and paid no attention, continuing to write down information on some files and reports. For once she hadn't made the coffee, but had a new staff member do it. Molly glanced back at Sherlock and saw he had taken a seat in the rolling chair, hands under his chin and eyes closed. She thought nothing of it until she glanced over a few minutes later and nearly screamed. Sherlock had slipped silently to the tile floor, his eyes closed and body lax./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""SHERLOCK!" Molly screamed in fear, kneeling down beside him as she felt pain stab her in the heart. His eyes flicked open once more and looked at her, lips struggling to form words but failing as he slipped into unconsciousness. There was no sound of chemicals and compounds breaking or forming, no clinking of beakers as people worked side by side, no porcelain coffee cups making a sound as they are placed back on the metal table. Absolutely nothing to hear, not even a breath. The only thing that could very possibly be heard was a sob. A soft, soul shattering, and almost silent sob. The kind of sob that makes you almost want to cry. The sob that makes you feel that the owner cares deeply for whoever they are mourning for. The sob of someone who has lost the only person in the world that they cared about./p  
hr /  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Sherlock opened his eyes to the face of an angel. No wait, that was only Molly. Molly?! What on earth was she doing here? Actually, where was 'here?'/p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"The detective heard the sounds of beeping machines and voices of what sounded like people he knew. Lestrade, John, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Mycroft. Mycroft?! What was HE doing here?! /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Sherlock!" a beautiful voice caught his attention, then a figure hugged him tightly, soft crying coming from the figure. The figure smelled of chocolate, roses, amber, vanilla, lavender, and jasmine. Sherlock knew it was Molly the minute she stepped inches from the metal rail by his bedside. When she hugged him he went into shock, blinking rapidly, but slowly put his arms around her. Her hair smelled like strawberries, long locks brushing against his face as she held him, her face buried into his shoulder. /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Molly." the young man coughed, managing to speak her name with the little energy he had. His voice was weak in strength, but strong in tone as he spoke, causing her to pull back and look at him. Her deep brown orbs were full of worry, sadness and pain as she made eye contact with his teal ones. /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Yes? What is it? What's wrong?" Molly asked him, her eyes full of concern and worry. He could still see the tears blurring her usually bright and happy eyes, even if they had stopped falling. It was then that he realized how much she truly cared for him. He had always known, of course, but he hadn't realized just HOW much./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""You would be dead if it wasn't for her, you know that right?" John asked his friend, raising an eyebrow. Sherlock looked genuinely shocked at the other man's words, but quickly covered it up by shrugging. He winced in pain, causing Molly to flinch./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Don't move, it'll just make the pain worse." Molly stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. She sat down on a chair next to the cot, her hand on his arm. The others shifted slightly and most said their goodbyes, departing for home./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Molly stayed with him by his bedside, her eyes going from him to the monitors, then back again. Minutes turned into hours, and still she stayed. Her small hand held his tightly and she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips, and then forehead. /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I'm going to stay with you all night, until you can go home." Molly whispered softly, a tear trickling down her cheek, causing her to look at the floor, her head turning away from his body as more tears fell. She felt something cool touch her face and catch a tear before it hit the floor, making her turn back to the bed. Sherlock's eyes were open and he managed a weak smirk. Molly's tears continued to fall rapidly down her face but she did not make a sound. His fingers shakily stroked her face and she smiled softly, holding his hand. Their gaze did not break as she leaned down again and kissed him./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Molly, we need to talk." he said as he struggled to sit up, but she helped him. He had thought about giving up the fight and letting the drug from the coffee (he deduced that that was the cause of him being in the hospital, because it had been made by someone other than Molly) take over. /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Yes, we do." Molly agreed, still looking worried. Sherlock's monitor faded and then came alive again and it did this repeatedly. Molly was crying as she knew that she might lose him. /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I know I should have said this a long time ago, but I love you Molly Hooper…." Sherlock coughed as the heart monitor stopped and he closed his eyes. Molly sobbed like La Llorona (the Weeping Woman from Mexican folk tale), before putting her head on his chest, crying freely. /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Please…Please don't go. We need you Sherlock. I need you. Please don't go." she whispered. She thought she imagined it at first, but the monitor jumped back to life, beeping steadily as the detective opened his eyes./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Molly? Why are you crying?" he whispered as he cupped her cheek, kissing her gently/p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I thought I lost you. That I would never see you again. You nearly died but then you came back." Molly managed to get out, still confused on how that had happened. Sherlock's smile gave his guess away./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""How to save a life. Rule one: You love someone." he said and took her face in his hands, kissing her. She kissed back with passion and sorrow, her grip tight, never wanting to let go. /p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Don't let go." she whispered as he smiled a little more before whispering into her lips./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I'll never let go. Not as long as you are here." he said smoothly /p 


	4. Model Shots

p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Molly knelt on the couch, her head turned to the side as she aimed her gaze that way. Her eyes had a slightly dark look to them, and her lips were set in a line, with a very small space between them. The white shirt was sheer and she wore nothing under it, and to add to that, it was a bit of a midriff cut. She kept the pose as the photographer snapped pictures, grinning at her "bare" beauty./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""Stunning Molly. Absolutely stunning." the man said with a grin, stopping the camera. She turned to him and got up, walking over. She looked at the photos and grinned as well, looking up at him./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""Thank you John. You're sure Sherlock will like them?" she asked, watching John send the photo to Sherlock./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""Better keep your guard up tonight." John winked, joking as she went behind a screen and changed into her regular clothes quickly./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"-later that night-/p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""Molly Hooper, you never told me you did modeling." Sherlock said with a smug tone, standing in the doorway of the morgue entrance. Molly looked up, startled by his voice./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""Yes, I do model. I also paint, sketch, sing, design, and I'm fairly good at gymnastics." she said, smiling sweetly. He pulled out the picture that John had sent earlier and grinned. The detective kept switching his gaze from her to the photo, the latter being more of the naughty type./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""You naughty, naughty girl." he purred as he put the phone away and beckoned her over./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;""What, are you going to punish me?" Molly raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him. She watched as his hand grasped the riding crop, smacking it in his hand./p  
p style="line-height: 24px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Right then, Molly knew she was in for it./p 


	5. Wedding Night

Sherlock and Molly sat on the chairs as they listened to John make a best man speech, (which Sherlock insisted that wasn't needed, but John didn't listen).

"I cannot say how in shock I am to even be standing here. For the man who said he was married to his work for as long as I've known him, to be here with the woman that he loves, and that she was always in front of him, shows how ignorant he is. Only joking. Sherlock, where to begin? You are one of the most annoying, egotistical, selfish man I've ever met. And I'm honored to be your best man. Because, as everyone knows, you do have good qualities after all. You are loyal, extremely intelligent, and obviously a great lover." John paused to indict Molly, who blushed but smiled as he continued. "You are the greatest man I've ever known. And, you certainly deserve the love of such a lovely bride. Molly, you are one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I used to never understand why such a kind girl like you was so madly in love with a man like Sherlock. But, I think I understand now. I wish both of you many happy returns to our lives. Congratulations, Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes. You both have earned it." John ended the speech as he raised his glass.  
Molly wiped her eyes with a tissue as she leaned on her husband's shoulder, preparing herself for the wedding photos.

"This is pointless, why couldn't we have just gone back to the hotel?" Sherlock grumbled in her ear as he nipped it, clearly wanting to go to the hotel for something other than getting away from the ceremony. Molly smacked his hand as he tried to sneak it under her dress, making him groan.

"Molly…." he growled, making the woman glare at him.

"I told you, no. Be patient." she shushed him, and kept doing so until they finally got in the getaway car.

-at the hotel-

"Finally! A break!" Molly sighed as she collapsed on the bed, kicking off her heels and taking the veil off, along with the makeup and jewelry. She took her hair out of the up do she had it in, and the pin out that held a white flower in her hair. Sherlock kicked off his shoes and and pulled off his jacket, practically pushing her into the bed.

"No. I'm tired, I'm cranky. I'll be over here. You be over there. You touch me, and I'm gonna stab you right now, with my bobby pin." Molly warned, after shoving him off of her. But he wouldn't listen, like the stubborn git he is. The detective got right back on top of her, taking advantage of her exhaustion to do as he pleased.

"I'm serious Sherlock, knock it- MMM!" Molly's weak protests were silenced by his lips and skilled tongue, and the couple disappeared under the bed covers. Needless to say, we all know who won the argument.


End file.
